Aeneas (Earth-616)
(Son of the Goddess Aphrodite and of a mortal) | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Roy Thomas; John Buscema; Tony DeZuniga | First = Thor Annual #8 | Last = Trojan War Vol 1 #5 | HistoryText = Origin Aeneas was the son of Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty, and of Anchises, King of Dardanus. He accompanied Paris, son King Priam of Troy, when the Trojan prince crossed the Aegean Sea to take Helen from Menelaus, king of Sparta. Menelaus soon sought his brother Agamemnon, King of Mycenae, who gathered all leaders of Achaea, to sail to Troy and demand Helen's return, causing the Trojan War. Trojan War War's early years The Achaeans reached the coast of Troy, and soon attacked its neighbors. Despite the Dardanians not being formally allies to Troy, Achilles and his Myrmidon warriors went to Mount Ida and chased Aeneas' cattle, forcing him and his men to flee for their lives. On that day, Aeneas declared himself full friend to the Trojans, and a foe to the Achaeans. Meeting with Thor During the siege of Troy, while facing a giant boar outside the city, he was saved by Thor. Along with Thor, he later assisted to the single combat between Menelaus and Paris, and rejoiced to see Paris defeated, meaning the war's end was closing in. As Paris was about to be slain, Aphrodite came invisible to save him, seen only from Thor and Aeneas. The war was soon reignited by Athena who manipulated Pandarus of Lycia to strike an arrow at Menelaus. Aeneas took Pandarus with him on a chariot for him to attack Menelaus at close range, but he was slain by Diomedes (manipulated by Athena as well). As Aeneas went to help the fallen Pandarus, Diomedes struck him with a massive rock and attempted to slay Aeaneas, who was timely protected by Aphrodite, then by Thor. Thor evacuated Aeneas within the walls of Troy, where he asked the Norse God to heal him for him to return to battle (but Thor hadn't that power). Instead, Thor, presenting himself as Aeneas, went to battlefield, repelling the Argives until he was himself confronted to Zeus. Meanwhile, Paris was eventually killed by Philoctetes, and Aeneas assisted to the wedding of Helen to Deiphobus, brother to Paris. During the wedding ceremony, he recognized Eurypylus, the son of Telephus, king of Teuthrania, and grandson of Heracles, who had came to help Troy leading a vast army. Thor later returned to bid farewell, telling him he felt that they would meet again. Trojan Horse After the Achaeans seemingly left, leaving only a wooden horse presented as an offering to Athena (in fact an hollow sculpture full of hidden Achaean warriors), Aeneas, intrigued, listened to Laocoön, priest of Poseidon, as he sacrifice to the Sea God, claiming the horse to be a fraud, despite Priam and the other priests' choice. As a pair of sea serpents dragged Laocoön and his sons away, Aeneas tried to intervene, then seeing a sign of the gods in the attack, decided to flee the city with his forces and their families, and return to Mount Ida. That very night, the Dardanians had fled Troy and witnessed it burning as the Achaeans invaded it, destroying it to the ground (including Aeneas' palace). Founder of Rome Aeneas was later involved in his own saga and in the founding of Rome. Through the assistance of the Eternal Hero, Aeneas conquered the Latium, united the Etruscan tribes that would one day lead to the Roman Empire. | Powers = Aeneas was able to see the Gods (or at least his mother) when they came to Earth in disguise of invisibility. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = An armor and helmet. | Transportation = Chariot. | Weapons = Spears and a sword. | Notes = * The last panel of the story including a statement that the following year's annual would be about the founding of Rome by Aeneas. The essay "A Few Ounces of Troy" by Roy Thomas also indicated that the following year's annual would feature the second meeting of Aeneas and Thor. Yet was a completely different story written by Chris Claremont instead. | Trivia = | Links = http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/aeneas.htm }} Category:Demigods Category:Human/Olympian Hybrids Category:Hybrids Category:Aphrodite Family Category:Trojan War Characters Category:Mythological Figures